According to the Centers for disease control and Prevention, 10% of all persons reported with AIDS in the United States are aged 50 or older. Physicians, nurses, and other health care professionals who come in contact with midlife and older adults are well-situated to deliver prevention education. However, many health care professionals do not adequately recognize the risk of HIV/AIDS in older adults and therefore, do not communicate prevention messages. HealthCare Education Associates proposes to develop and test a prevention education package about HIV/AIDS and adults aged 50 and older that targets health care professionals. The goals of this project are to develop and rigorously evaluage a peer-led multimedia education program for health care professionals, including physicians, nurses, an allied health personnel, that focuses on primary prevention (risk reduction) and secondary prevention (prompt identification and treatment). The curriculum will be designed for a two-hour format and will include the following: 1) leader~s guide; 2) participant workbook; and 3) 20-30 minute video. The written curriculum will be completed during Phase II. Phase II will result in the production of a video to accompany the written curriculum as well as an evaluation of the total multimedia education package. The program will be tested for its effectiveness in addressing knowledge, attitudes, and behavior changes in health care professionals regarding HIV/AIDS prevention in adults aged 50 and over.